pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Art
Many of the fanclub's members are artists, or like to draw/create art. Here are some examples of art by members of the fanclub. Maki Maki's art style changes a lot, and certain characters are piss offs to draw for her, she mainly draws humanoids, and draws mostly on paper and scans them but occasionally uses ms paint. Maki is one of several artists who have also drawn OCs of members of the FC. She sometimes draws members' OCs in pairings with one another. Crys platina swap by curse mark 1200.jpg 3rd gen 5thgen by curse mark 1200.jpg Red pokemon by curse mark 1200.jpg User309500 pic129060 1267918299.jpg User309500 pic87236 1257633014.jpg Isaki Rubysangels.jpg 1158.png 872.gif Abusedtrainershipping-White Day.jpg Groudon Rising~.jpg Shield of Ruby avatar.jpg User365494 pic117469 1264849546.png An ex-mangaka, and by far the most popular of the FC's artists. He mostly draws mecha designs transformers, Pokemon gijinka, and OCs of the FC's members (some OCs are gijinkas). Isaki's art style changes randomly, usually depending on his mood, or when he's bored like heck. Things can get a little complicated, since, because of his usual artstyle change, it can be confusing seeing some of his works similar with ones of other artists. He has several ways of drawing eyes, faces and body proportions. As of recently, his art style has advanced greatly, having been inspired by the works of the Japanese band Supercell and the artist Joe Madureira. Isaki still has his skills at a few types of art, though he now prefers to draw in a more realistic-looking fashion, his art style now leaning more into the traditional 'comic book' art style rather than the 'anime-ish' type. He feels that if the time comes that he has to go(since you never know when you could suddenly die; this Asian dude's a bit of a pessimist), he thinks his skills will all be for nothing, which is why he has been teaching others in drawing and a few art techniques. He is currently teaching a friend who is learning to be a mangaka. He colors some of his art digitally with photoshop. Yuki RAWR.jpg CalculusNova.jpg IMG 0002-6.jpg User246437 pic111695 1263300427.jpg User246437 pic132381 1268788899.jpg User246437 pic109820 1262856800.jpg One of the FC's best artists, Yuki dreams of being a succesfull mangaka in the future. Her art is greatly influenced by Hino Matsuri of Vampire Knight. Notice the similarity of the eyes? XDD She currently has planned out storylines for at least 3 manga with her manga team which consist of Berrytan, Black Viscountess and CalculusNova. She'll start drawing her manga after she finnish sitting for her SPM examination, which is probably during December 2010. She has a thread showcasing her random sketches and artwork in Mangafox's forum, Yukina Yee's Sketches~. She sometimes draw random stuffs of the FC members or PokeSpe characters and posts it on the FC. She usually gives drawings as birthday present for FC members. Has planned to draw a Preciousmetal omake for Yoshi's birthday. XD She has also won the Ms Santa drawing contest in the FC. Yoshi Is one of the earliest seen artists in the FC. Usually she shows off her omake saga, which is very humorous and is loved by the older and newer members of the FC. She has a wicked sense of humor, which is made apparent by her 9-part omake. However, that's not all she can do. She joined the Ms Santa Claus Contest by drawing herself in a K-ON inspired dress and lost. She kind of has a hard time getting over that, but eventually accepted her loss. Although she more recently won the Miss Easter Bunny 2010. She hasn't been around to hear of her great success. She only draws when her ego is at its highest, or when she is sleepy and has nothing else to do. She posted four of her current artworks in her Ultimate FC present thread. It consisted of a drawing of Gold as King Kazuma of Summer Wars, a drawing of her OC and White switching clothes and omake 10-11. Scan-1.jpg Scan-2.jpg Scan0001.jpg Kanmurisan She is currently in the process of making pieces about AmberShipping, and she has also started drawing some of the FC members as she sees them. Kan also drew a beautiful Amber doujin, named "My Precious Amber". Luver/Steph Is one of the artists of the FC (Why else would she be here?). Her style changes depending on her mood. Mostly digital art but also has a few traditional (watercolor pencils). She has drawn a few OCs. She is perfectionist and is not easily satisfied with her work. Also learning to be a mangaka. user305567_pic179793_1281314956.png User305567 pic180861 1281573236.png User305567 pic180860 1281573236.png Yellow.jpg Ropo She doesn't post often. But when she does, it won't be long till she removes it. Training to be a mangaka and is currently waiting to be accepted to an art-based high school. She has never ever had any art lessons before. Ave/Aventurine Draws some stupid stuff sometimes - style tends to fluctuate a lot. Does a lot of observational drawing instead of stylised art. Most of her drawings are just stupid scribbles of Eusine. Makes everyone look like twins/like they have a defect. Likes drawing noses and hands a lot because she's a bit of a freak. Has a sketchblog that she'll probably forget to update after about three days - charlottehug @ blogspot Lynzenfin.png lolololzennoct.png goldsilveryosh.png bluecolour2.png JoAnne.png